


Y entonces llegó Dean

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Riding, Sleeping Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, no useis crema de manos como lubricante chicos, y meted las cervezas en la nevera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean arrojó las llaves sobre la desgastada mesa de fornica mientras hacía malabares con el pack de seis cervezas y la bolsa con comida. Había dejado a Sam en la biblioteca después de asegurarle que tantos libros lo volverían loco, pero su hermano lo había ignorado. Dean suponía que la biblioteca era solo una excusa. Sam buscaba su propio espacio personal y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Así que mientras que Sam consultaba libros o lo que fuera, Dean se la cascaría tranquilamente y luego dormiría. Un plan perfecto.</p><p>Lo que no se espera es a Castiel durmiendo en su cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y entonces llegó Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. 
> 
> Pffff, el título era malo entonces y sigue siendo malo ahora. ¿Por qué no lo cambias? Ja, no me toméis por alguien con imaginación.

Dean arrojó las llaves sobre la desgastada mesa de fornica mientras hacía malabares con el pack de seis cervezas y la bolsa con comida. Había dejado a Sam en la biblioteca después de asegurarle que tantos libros lo volverían loco, pero su hermano lo había ignorado. Dean suponía que la biblioteca era solo una excusa. Sam buscaba su propio espacio personal y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Así que mientras que Sam consultaba libros o lo que fuera, Dean se la cascaría tranquilamente y luego dormiría. Un plan perfecto.

O eso pensaba.

Al dar un par de pasos y dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su mano se dirigió automáticamente a su lumbago y la dejó reposando sobre la forma familiar de su arma. Dio un par de pasos dentro y comprobó que había una figura sobre la cama. Y si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas se hubiera quedado flipando. Castiel estaba en su cama y, lo que era más increíble, estaba tapado hasta las caderas por la horrible colcha. Bueno, quizás sí que se quedó un poco flipado. No todos los días te encuentras a un ángel, que por lo que sabes no duerme, echando una siesta en tu cama.

Aún intrigado cerró la puerta con suavidad y dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación. La gabardina de Castiel estaba en el perchero de la esquina, junto con su chaqueta y lo que debía ser la corbata.

Dean alzó una ceja, todavía demasiado confundido y caminó hasta la cama. Por algún motivo no le hizo saber a Castiel de su presencia, simplemente se deslizó hasta su lado y se quedó mirando como dormía. El ángel parecía muy relajado y tranquilo para no haber dormido nunca. Tenía los brazos debajo de la almohada, la cara hundida contra ésta y estaba sacando culo. La camisa estaba completamente descolocada dejando parte de su espalda y cuello al aire. Winchester no pudo evitar quedarse mirando toda aquella piel expuesta. Castiel (Jimmy o lo que fuera entonces) tenía la piel muy pálida y a la vista parecía suave. Dean suspiró sin poderlo evitar. No recordaba cuándo había sido la primera vez que había deseado tocar a Castiel, tocarlo de verdad. Ni siquiera quería darle un repaso rápido como a las chicas que solía recoger en el camino, ni siquiera eso. Quería lamerlo durante horas o días. Quizás durante el resto de su puñetera vida. Y sí, Dean sabía que estaba extremadamente jodido.

Se acercó más hasta la cama, sus rodillas casi tocaron el colchón y dio gracias en silencio porque Sam fuera un puto empollón y no estuviera allí. La oportunidad de ver dormir a Castiel era única y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Dean respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama de Sam. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel pálida mientras analizaba cada uno de los movimientos del ángel. Estaba claro que cabía la posibilidad de que Castiel despertara pero, ¡hey!, no era él el que se había quedado dormido en la cama de otra persona. Si alguien se duerme en tu cama como mínimo debes de tener derecho a comértelo con los ojos. Aun así casi podía escuchar la vocecilla molesta al fondo de su cabeza llamándolo enfermo. La puta voz era demasiado parecida a la de Sam.

Vale, tío. Tampoco es tan malo se dijo mientras Castiel cambiaba de posición sacando un poco más de culo y curvando el cuello. En serio, curvando. Ese cuello tenía un arco perfecto y la piel parecía gritar para que Dean fuera a besarla. Se veía suave, caliente y seguro que sabría a Castiel. Dean se moría por ir a saborear esa piel. Se moría y Dean Winchester destacaba por muchas cosas (la mayoría malas), pero una de las que más lo definía era actuar y luego pensar. Así que lo hizo. Se levantó con cuidado, caminó los dos pasos escasos que separaban la cama y respiró hondo antes de inclinarse sobre Castiel.

El corazón comenzó a latirle desesperado mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama. Castiel seguía acurrucado contra la almohada respirando rítmicamente, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello completamente revuelto. Dean tomó una nueva bocanada de aire sintiendo cómo el ligero olor almizclado y caliente de Cas le inundaba los sentidos.

Cuando sus labios tocaron la piel caliente todo perdió sentido. El vello de la nuca de Castiel se erizó y Dean se empalmó de forma casi dolorosa. Abrió los labios un poco para dar otro beso y tiró del cuello de la camisa que le molestaba. Sus labios recorrieron la curva una y otra vez hasta que Castiel comenzó a gemir.

Dean sintió que su polla palpitaba casi desesperada dentro de los pantalones cuando Castiel soltó un gemido más alto y se giró ligeramente. Dean se encontró de pronto mirando a los enormes ojos claros de Castiel. Éste parecía confuso pero había algo en el fondo de su mirada que solo podría definirse como lujuria.

-Hey, Cas.

Castiel parpadeó, sus labios se entreabrieron y a continuación se los lamió muy lentamente. Dean siguió todo el camino de la lengua rosada antes de volverse a centrar en sus ojos. Probablemente Cas no había hecho ese gesto conscientemente, pero para Dean había sido lo más putamente caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola, Dean.

Sonaba fuera de lugar pero ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Has dormido bien? –Dean no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero ya estaba perdido. Su mirada vago por el cuello de Castiel hasta el hueco que formaban sus clavículas, era una visión deliciosa. –Deberías dormir más, Cas.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin darse cuenta y sonrió mientras Castiel se daba la vuelta completamente para quedar bocarriba, mirándolo. El ángel tenía el cinturón y los pantalones desabrochados. Dean tuvo una idea demasiado vívida de lo que Castiel había podido estar haciendo en su cama y todo su cuerpo pareció encenderse. Ya no solo su polla que gritaba por ser liberada, sino todo su cuerpo.

-Yo… -comenzó el ángel haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Dean le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo contra el colchón. No lo iba a dejar levantarse de esa cama en un buen tiempo. –Mis disculpas, no debí…

-No, no debiste –masculló con voz ronca mientras sus ojos vagaban hasta el vientre de Cas donde la camisa se levantaba casi llegando al ombligo. No supo porqué pero levantó más la tela para dejar el vientre del ángel al descubierto. Éste lo miró desconcertado. –Nada de dormir en mi cama… sin mí.

Castiel soltó un jadeo sorprendido, pero Dean apenas registró el ruido. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando las caderas de Castiel, deleitándose con la forma en que los huesos se marcaban suavemente y cómo su vientre era suave al tacto bajo sus dedos. Dean sabía que sus manos eran demasiado ásperas para esa piel, pero era jodidamente injusto que Castiel estuviera tan bueno. Mierda. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir ese cuerpo? Vale, Dean nunca negará que le hubiera gustado más una rubia pechugona pero, joder, el cuerpo de Jimmy con ese algo que le aportaba Castiel era simplemente indescriptible. La forma en que los huesos de las caderas se marcaban y cómo sus músculos parecían ondular bajo la piel era simplemente hipnótico.

Castiel soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando los dedos de Dean recorrieron la línea de los calzoncillos.

-¿Te gusta? -el ángel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de asentir suavemente. –Ya veo… ¿Qué hacías en mi cama, Cas?

Castiel se removió, jadeando, mientras Dean tocaba la curva de su polla. Sonrió encantado al ver como _su_ ángel despertaba bajo su tacto. Dejar sin palabras a un ángel debía de ser difícil, pero Dean había conseguido hacerlo dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

-Dean… -susurró Castiel mirándolo. –Estaba esperando por vosotros y –tomó aire- la cama olía a ti.

-¿Te gusta mi olor, huh? –su pulgar no dejaba de trazar pequeños círculos sobre la piel caliente de Cas y éste parecía ser extremadamente sensible. -¿Huelo bien, Cas? Te pajeaste porque mi olor te recordaba a mí, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron más, sus pupilas se dilataron y su lengua volvió a hacer ese recorrido obsceno por su labio inferior. Dean sonrió ampliamente mientras su mano bajaba para abarcar la erección del ángel bajo la palma de su mano. Castiel se arqueó bajo su tacto y sus labios emitieron un sonido que sonó a pornografía en los oídos de Winchester.

-Creo que sí –masculló victorioso mientras apretaba la polla de Castiel bajo sus dedos y sentía la humedad filtrarse por su ropa interior.

-Sí, -masculló Castiel tomando a Dean por sorpresa- tu olor es exquisito. Tan humano. M-me gusta tu olor, Dean.

Winchester sonrió mientras su mano se movía suavemente y Castiel levantaba las caderas buscando más contacto. Los ojos de Dean no podían dejar de vagar por toda esa piel expuesta. Cas era tan caliente que corría el peligro de correrse sin tocarse.

-Quítate la camisa –masculló de pronto apartando la mano de la erección del ángel y sentándose de rodillas en la cama. –Voy a enseñarte lo que tienes que hacer en mi cama, Cas. ¿Quieres pajearte? Genial, pero tienes que hacerlo mientras yo miro, ¿entiendes?

Castiel pareció entender perfectamente porque soltó un gemido estrangulado y se apresuró a abrir los botones de la camisa con dedos rápidos. Dean se lamió los labios y se quitó la camisa que llevaba, arrojándola sobre la cama de Sam. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre toda la extensión de piel caliente que aparecía a su vista mientras Castiel desabotonaba la camisa.

-Joder, tío… no sabes lo jodidamente caliente que eres.

-¿Te gusta?

El ángel se sentó sobre la cama para deshacerse de la camisa y arrojarla al suelo. Sus cuerpos quedaron demasiado cerca, la cabeza de Dean por encima de la mirada anhelante de Castiel y sus cuerpos casi rozándose. Winchester llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Cas, tiró de él suavemente e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron.

-¿Crees que no me gusta? –susurró contra sus labios mientras sentía los dedos de Castiel tocarle tímidamente bajo la camiseta. -¿Sabes qué quiero hacer, Cas?

-No, pero sé qué deseo que hagas, Dean.

Dean soltó un gruñido y cambió de posición sobre la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre Castiel. El ángel de estremeció por completo y sus manos perdieron timidez al recorrer la espalda de Dean.

-Te voy a follar, Cas. Eso voy a hacer.

Acto seguido hundió la mano con saña entre los cabellos indomables del ángel y se apoderó de sus labios. Castiel no sabía como ninguna de las mariconadas que se hubiera podido imaginar. El ángel sabía como cualquier otro ser humano, pero con un aire fresco. Cómo pasta de dientes o caramelos de menta. Algo suave pero agradable. Dean tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Se sentía como un puto quinceañero en su primer beso. Tenía que guiar a Castiel poco a poco, susurrarle que abriera los labios y hacerle ver que podía dejarlo temblando con el simple roce de sus lenguas.

-¿Te gusta? –era su turno para preguntar, susurrando contra sus labios y dejándolo temblando.

-Sí, Dean. Mucho.

Castiel alzó la cabeza en busca de más y esta vez fueron sus labios los que buscaron los de Dean. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile salvaje. Winchester lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello y lo hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a su boca; se la iba a follar hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-Joder, sí.

No sabía qué decía, sólo necesitaba decirlo para asegurarse que aquello no era ninguno de sus sueños. Castiel era real entre sus manos y las erecciones de ambos eran aún más reales.

Dean se separó unos instantes de Castiel para sacarse la camiseta y arrojarla de cualquier manera. El ángel pareció extremadamente satisfecho con la decisión y cinco segundos después lo tenía trazando runas con la lengua sobre su pecho. El cazador gimió ante el contacto y dejó que Cas delineara su tatuaje con los dedos y la lengua antes de tomar el control de la situación. No era justo que él estuviera lamiéndolo cuando Dean todavía no había probado el sabor de la piel.

Lo empujó contra la cama y deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de Castiel, sintiendo la barba de pocos días rasparle la piel. Siguió bajando por su cuello, lamiendo su nuez lentamente mientras Cas se arqueaba antes de llegar hasta el hueco de su clavícula. Se deleitó durante un rato saboreando la piel del ángel, siguiendo la línea de la clavícula hasta el hombro hasta de volver una y otra vez. Luego comenzó a bajar por su pecho, lamiendo el esternón antes de desviarse hacia uno de los pezones y lamerlo hasta sentirlo erecto entre sus dientes. Castiel se arqueó por completo y Dean sonrió mientras daba pequeñas pasadas con su lengua sobre el botoncito apretado.

-Te vuelve loco, ¿eh?

Dio un pequeño beso sobre la peca que tenía sobre su pezón derecho antes de ir a darle mimos al otro.

Castiel parecía fuera de sí, restregándose contra él y gimiendo como ningún ángel debiera hacerlo. Dean no podía dejar de pensar en lo excitante que era y su polla estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Castiel hasta su ombligo donde lamió antes de desviarse hasta abajo, pasando la lengua por el inicio de la ropa interior. Dean miró hacia arriba para observar cómo Castiel gemía y se arqueaba bajo su contacto. El ángel tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre las sábanas y parecía contenerse para tocarle.

-Puedes hacerlo, Cas –susurró contra el hueso de su cadera antes de pasar la lengua suavemente por encima. –Puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras.

-¿Puedo?

-Hmmm –canturreó contra su cadera mientras pasaba la nariz con suavidad sobre la piel y lo sentía estremecerse. –Puedes y quiero que lo hagas.

Castiel pareció dudar pero finalmente llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Dean, acariciando suavemente mientras la otra se deslizaba por el hombro del cazador. Winchester aprovechó para bajar los pantalones de Castiel y pasar la boca sobre la humedad que comenzaba a formarse sobre la ropa interior. Cas soltó un gemido de puro placer y eso lo animó a seguir la forma de su erección con los labios antes de separarse de él.

-Dean…

El cazador sonrió y tiró de los pantalones del ángel, lanzándolos al suelo antes de quitarle los calcetines. Castiel levantó las caderas, embistió contra el aire y llevó una mano contra su polla. Dean sintió que la boca se le secaba mientras observaba a Castiel tocarse por encima de la ropa interior mientras lo miraba suplicante. Aquellos ojos le suplicaban que se lo follara y a Dean le costaba decir que no. Se abrió los vaqueros sin pensar demasiado. Se levantó de la cama para deshacerse de toda la ropa antes de volver y colocarse entre las piernas abiertas de Castiel. El ángel lo miró por completo, sin perderse detalle y Dean sonrió. Había aprobación en la mirada de Cas y eso le gustaba de una manera que daba miedo.

Dean apartó con suavidad la mano de Castiel de su polla y tiró con suavidad de la ropa interior del ángel ganando un jadeo cuando quedó completamente expuesto. Se lamió los labios observando la curva casi obscena de la polla del ángel.

Joder.

Se inclinó hacia delante haciéndose hueco entre sus piernas y ambos soltaron un gemido caliente cuando sus pollas se rozaron. Dean le mordió los labios y embistió suavemente ganándose un gemido gutural de éste. Comenzó a moverse contra él mientras se besaban con mucha lengua y poca coordinación. La fricción era tan maravillosa que Dean tuvo miedo de correrse enseguida como si fuera un adolescente. Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de separarse del ángel (ganándose un quejido molesto) y abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Sacó un condón y un pequeño tuvo de crema de manos. Castiel se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Es de Sam –masculló mientras sentía que la punta de las orejas comenzaban a arderle. –Ya sabes cómo es.

Castiel alzó una ceja suavemente, un gesto totalmente extraño en él, y Dean soltó un bufido pero no dijo nada. No era el momento de ponerse a discutir, joder.

Se embadurnó bien tres dedos y se inclinó sobre Castiel para besarlo. El ángel lo recibió con un gemido satisfecho y no dijo nada mientras los dedos de Dean se deslizaban entre sus piernas. Winchester se entretuvo jugueteando con el perineo, ganándose suaves jadeos de Castiel, antes de dirigir los dedos un poco más abajo y presionar uno sobre su entrada. Castiel se tensó bruscamente entre sus manos y Dean rompió el besó para mirarlo a los ojos. El ángel tenía una expresión perdida que a Winchester le pareció extremadamente erótica.

-Shhh… -chistó suavemente y apoyó su frente sobre la de Castiel mientras su dedo seguía presionando suavemente. –Todo va a ir bien, Cas. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, -Castiel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió un poco- siempre.

Dean estaba seguro que no se merecía esa confianza desgarradora pero aun así no dijo nada. Se lanzó a besarlo hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta y tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Castiel estaba mucho más relajado en ese momento y su cuerpo se abrió muy lentamente para recibir los dedos de Dean. Primero uno, tanteando experimentalmente, buscando que Cas se acostumbrara antes de unir otro. A Dean le pareció una eternidad la espera y no pudo evitar restregarse contra el muslo del ángel. Apoyó la frente contra la de Cas y respiró hondo mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior. Comenzó a moverlos lentamente, girándolos y haciendo un movimiento de tijera que sabía debía funcionar para dilatarlo.

-¿Bien? –susurró contra sus labios antes de mover la cabeza hasta el hueco de su cuello y morder suavemente.

-S-sí, Dea… ¡Dean!

Castiel se arqueó por completo mientras Dean soltaba una risita sofocada contra su cuello. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento rozando lo que debía ser la próstata de Castiel y maravillándose con los ruidos pornográficos que emitía su ángel.

Pronto, Castiel, estaba completamente preparado para él y Dean se separó para recuperar el preservativo de la mesita de noche. Respiró hondo mientras abría el envoltorio y deslizaba el condón sobre su polla. Agarró un poco más de crema para lubricarlo mejor y miró a Castiel. Éste estaba respirando con fuerza, el pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente, el pelo revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas y las piernas abiertas esperándolo. Dean tuvo que morderse la mejilla desde dentro para no correrse con la simple visión de Castiel esperándolo para que él se lo follara.

-Cas no sabes cómo… Dios, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto.

El ángel se incorporó en la cama, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le sonrió mientras sus pulgares trazaban pequeños círculos sobre sus pómulos.

-Tanto como yo, quizás –susurró antes de darle un beso caliente y húmedo que lo dejó embistiendo suavemente contra el aire. -¿Me dejaras estar encima, Dean?

Winchester parpadeó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Cas.

-¿Qué?

-Sé qué te gusta y yo quiero hacer todo lo que te haga feliz, Dean.

Castiel lo empujó sobre la cama y Dean se dejó hacer sin mediar palabra. Tragó con fuerza cuando Castiel se irguió sobre él y supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Su polla palpito feliz con la situación.

-Joder, Cas…

Éste no dijo nada, simplemente se colocó directamente sobre la erección de Dean y la agarró con la mano para colocarla sobre su entrada. Winchester se mordió los labios hasta casi sangrar mientras sentía cómo Castiel se dejaba caer milímetro a milímetro.

Dean tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero la visión del cuerpo de Castiel era mucho más deliciosa. Le colocó las manos en las caderas para ayudarlo suavemente y se lo comió con los ojos mientras Castiel se arqueaba para recibirlo. Se controló para embestir hacia arriba y dejó que Cas se acomodara tranquilamente sobre él.

-E-esto… -Castiel se dejó caer por completo y ambos soltaron un jadeo agudo. El ángel se mordió los labios antes de inclinarse hacia delante. La palma de su mano sobre el tatuaje de protección en el pecho de Dean. –E-esto es m-maravilloso.

-Jodidamente maravilloso.

Castiel se lamió los labios y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Dean guió suavemente sus movimientos. Poco a poco Cas encontró el ángulo perfecto, el ritmo más agradable, y se dejó llevar completamente por ello. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Dean mientras se movía, comiéndose con la mirada cada movimiento que hacía que Winchester jadeara más fuerte o apretara el agarre sobre sus caderas.

Dean apretó los dientes y comenzó a embestir hacia arriba cuando el ritmo lento de Castiel se le hizo insoportable. Necesitaba más. Más rápido, más fuerte, más duro, más, más, más… Cerró los ojos y apretó los dedos contra las caderas de Castiel. Éste se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios se encontraron en un beso errático. Dean gruñó enterrando la mano entre su cabello cortó y le folló la boca al mismo ritmo que lo hacía con su polla antes de dejarlo ir. Cuando Castiel volvió a erguirse parecía mucho más concentrado y suelto. Sus caderas se movían con más fuerza y su mano derecha se dirigió hasta su polla para darse un poco de alivio.

-Sí, joder. Sí.

Castiel sonrió, giró las caderas a la vez que Dean embestía y soltó un grito de placer que Winchester sintió que iba directamente hasta su polla.

El mundo pareció reducirse a lo estrecho y caliente que era Castiel. Lucifer podría haberse presentado en ese momento y Dean habría seguido sin sentir o ver nada más que Castiel. Éste se movía con más fuerza, buscando que Dean rozara ese punto en su interior.

-Venga, Cas… Dios.

Esta vez fue Dean quien buscó los labios de Castiel. Se levantó y lo besó hasta que sintió los labios entumecidos. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama después de lo que parecían minutos pero podrían haber sido horas y sustituyó su mano por la del ángel.

Comenzó a follarle como si la vida fuera en ello mientras su mano no dejaba de subir y bajar frenéticamente.

Castiel no paró ni una sola vez de murmurar su nombre mientras Dean sentía que el orgasmo le cosquilleaba en los testículos, le inundaba el vientre y le hacía ver las estrellas. Gritó cuando sus caderas se elevaron dejándose llevar por el calor del interior de Castiel y todo perdió sentido.

Dean sintió cómo Castiel seguía moviéndose sobre él y su mano no cesó de masturbarlo hasta que sintió la humedad entre sus dedos. Cas se dejó ir con un grito de placer y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, caliente y húmedo contra el pecho de Dean.

Tardaron un buen rato en recuperar la respiración. Castiel se dejó caer sobre la cama, la respiración aún agitada y el cuerpo tembloroso. Dean permaneció en silencio mientras se limpiaban un poco y se deshacía del preservativo. No tenía ni puñetera idea de qué decir. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo aunque finalmente no tuvo que decir nada.

-Parece que no moriré virgen.

Dean parpadeó confundido y se incorporó un poco para observarlo. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Castiel parecía totalmente tranquilo.

-No, parece que no.

-Eso es bueno.

Castiel se desperezó y Dean no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante la situación. Castiel parecía tan relajado y humano que no se lo podía creer, aunque tampoco le importaba; era asombroso verlo de esa manera.

-¿Ducha? –propuso sin saber muy bien si Castiel necesitaría una ducha, pero estaba claro que él sí.

-¿Juntos?

-Me ofende la pregunta, Cas.

*

Sam entró en la habitación del motel, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y dejó la mochila con su portátil sobre una silla cercana. Escuchaba la ducha correr así que se imaginó que Dean estaría allí. Se encogió de hombros y agarró una de las cervezas que había sobre la mesa, junto a una bolsa con comida.

Alzó una ceja; eso no era tan normal. Sabía por experiencia que la comida no duraba mucho tiempo intacta cuando Dean andaba cerca, por no hablar de la cerveza. Además, olía raro. Bueno, si tuviera que definirlo diría que olía a sexo. Sí, claramente olía a eso.

-Oh, mierda.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse; no quería estar cerca de Dean mientras éste disfrutaba de los efectos post sexo o, peor aún, mientras estaba en la ducha con alguna chica. No. Sam Winchester ya había tenido suficientes traumas en su vida, gracias.

La ducha dejó de sonar y Sam se apresuró hacia la mesa, agarró la bolsa con su ordenador y las llaves del Impala que estaban por allí (Dean no lo usaría de momento). Estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó risas seguidas de una maldición. El menor de los Winchester debería de haber abierto la puerta y salido sin decir nada, pero estaba claro que hacer las cosas sencillas no entraba dentro de las normas Winchester así que… miró sobre su hombro.

La cerveza sin abrir que aún llevaba en la mano se le cayó de entre los dedos y sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –masculló Dean mientras comenzaba a ponerse de un rojo furioso.

Sam parpadeó. O lo intentó. Porque allí debía de haber algo raro y la persona que asomaba sobre el hombro de Dean no podía ser Castiel.

-También es mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?

No supo de dónde salió su voz porque, realmente, no podía pensar nada coherente y lo único que se le venía a la mente era que Dean se había duchado con Castiel y que en la habitación olía (apestaba) a sexo.

-Ya.

-Sí… -se quedaron en silencio. -¿Qué hacíais?

Obviamente no estaban charlando, idiota se gritó mentalmente mientras Dean pensaba algo para intentar salir de la incómoda situación. Sam decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. Sí, marcharse corriendo antes de que…

-Tuvimos sexo y ahora tomábamos una ducha –informó Castiel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Cas!

-¿Sí, Dean?

Dean le lanzó una mirada asesina al ángel.

-Hemos dejado la ducha abierta. Ve y apágala.

-No, Dean. No dejamos la ducha encendida –murmuró ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues enciénde y apágala.

Sam observó cómo su hermano casi empujaba al ángel dentro del baño y cerraba la puerta.

-No vamos a hablar nunca de ésto, Sam –informó Dean una vez Castiel estuvo fuera de la vista.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Te vas? –Dean parecía dudar mientras señala hacia la puerta.

-Sí –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, se paró unos segundos antes de cerrar. –¿Dean?

-¿Sí?

-¿Para eso usas la crema de manos?

-Serás hijo de puta…

Sam soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que algo pesado golpeara la puerta.

Bueno, tenía derecho a verle la parte divertida a la situación ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, la crema de manos era totalmente de Dean. A ver si sacan del presupuesto para comprar lubricante porque lo de la crema de manos... WTF estaba pensando?


End file.
